


Eres mi propósito

by Beatha23



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Sick Justin, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Es año nuevo y Justin esta solo y deprimido. Aunque no por mucho.¡Britin!





	Eres mi propósito

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Queer As Folk no me pertenecen.
> 
> NA: Sin betear.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
> &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Justin sabe que no debería de estarlo llamando. Ellos ya no son nada, él fue quien eligió a Ethan por encima de la "relación" que tenía con Brian. Él fue el que arruinó todo, no merecía ni siquiera la lástima de Brian.

Esperó pacientemente, contando los tonos de la llamada. Al tercer tono su cerebro reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que esa era una mala idea, pero justo cuando estaba por cortar la llamada, esta fue contestada.

—Diga —contestó Brian Kinney— Estúpidos bromistas -gruñó a punto de colgar.

—¡Hey! Brian —Dios, se sentía tan bien escuchar nuevamente su voz.

—¿Justin? —La sorpresa era evidente en su voz. Creyó que seguramente iba a ser Michael diciéndole que llegaba tarde porque estaba haciendo alguna mierda gay con Debbie.

Cuando Justin escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Brian, cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar el ruido de fondo, queriendo saber qué estaba haciendo el moreno. Se podía escuchar la música retumbando, muchas voces, risas y alguno que otro gemido. Seguramente estaba en Babylon con los chicos.

—¿Sunshine? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó extrañado por el repentino silencio.

La música ahora sonaba lejana, como si Brian hubiese salido a la calle a continuar con la llamada, pero ¿por qué Brian haría eso? No era necesario dejar a sus posibles folladas para hablar con él.

—Sí, yo... —sentía como su pecho se apretaba en un dolor abrazador. Definitivamente fue una pésima idea realizar esa llamada— Feliz año nuevo, Bri —Justin entró en pánico y cortó la llamada, temiendo que su lengua actuará antes que su cerebro. Como pasaba últimamente.

_¡Dios! Eres patético, Justin._ Se dijo a sí mismo, viendo en la pantalla del teléfono que apenas eran las diez de la noche.

Todo el maldito mundo estaba de fiesta esa noche. Supone que hasta Debbie debe de estar viviendo la vida loca ¿y él? Bueno, él estaba patéticamente hecho una bola en la habitación de invitados de la casa de Daphne.

Su mejor amiga no estaba para acompañarlo en su miseria. Su madre había llevado a su hermanita a visitar a su padre, que aunque el hombre fuese un maldito homofóbico seguía siendo el padre de Molly, y ella no tenía por qué pagar por sus problemas.

Babylon y Woody's deben de estar al tope. Algunos querrán pasar una noche divertida, bailando y tomando, pero hay quienes trataran por todos los medios no irse a la cama solos.

¿En qué momento el mundo le hizo a un lado? Con ese último pensamiento se fue a dormir en un mar de sábanas.

—Levántate y brilla, Sunshine —canturreó una voz demasiado familiar.

—¿Brian? ¿Qué haces aquí? —¿Acaso estaba soñando?— ¿Eres real?

—Toca el producto y sabrás que tan real soy —comentó con su típica picardía, mientras se sentaba en el lado vacío de la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un poco más despierto, pero no por eso salió de su refugio de mantas. El mundo pintaba mucho mejor en su escondite— O mejor ¿cómo entraste aquí? —su voz sonaba áspera y amortiguada, cosa que hizo que Brian se inclinará para escucharlo.

—Intente devolverte la llamada pero nunca cogiste el móvil. Así que me tome la molestia de llamar a Daphne y ella me dijo que te estabas quedando aquí y también me dijo dónde estaba escondida la llave extra.

—¿Llamaste? —sacó su mano del capullo improvisado para tomar el móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche. Viendo con sorpresa que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Brian— ¿Cómo?

—Shhh, Sonny boy —lo calmó al ver la confusión pintada en su rostro, mientras pasaba los dedos sobre las finas hebras doradas. Deteniéndose por un segundo al sentir como el calor irradiaba de la piel pálida y sudorosa del chico— ¡Diablos, Justin! Estas que ardes.

—¿Cómo crees que te fijaste en mi trasero? —sonrió, aun sin entender del todo porque Brian estaba allí.

—Me refiero a que tienes fiebre, listillo —bufó— Además, nadie es tan ardiente como yo.

—Aja. Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches por mi está bien —dijo, dejándose llevar por el gesto suave en su cabello.

—Lo que me ayudaba a dormir por las noches eras tú —comentó Brian.

¿Brian Kinney estaba confesando sentimientos hacia otro ser humano? Nah, seguramente era la fiebre que ahora lo hacía alucinar.

—Creo que lo mejor en estos casos es enfriarse. Iré a buscar un paño y agua helada —estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando sintió la mano de Justin agarrar su brazo.

—¿Para qué viniste, Brian? —replicó Justin, no queriendo dejar ese momento de lado.

—No sonabas bien por teléfono —contestó con sinceridad.

—Tú lo dijiste tengo fiebre -comentó haciéndose el fuerte— Puedes irte.

—¿Acaso piensas que te dejare así? —resopló molesto.

—Apuesto a que el cuarto oscuro se siente solo sin ti, ve a follar y déjame morir en paz —¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería, tener a Brian de nuevo a su lado? Entonces, por qué se estaba comportando como un completo idiota.

_"Déjame morir en paz"_ Eso hizo enfurecer a Brian hasta el punto de verse tentado y hacer lo que el rubio proponía. Largarse de allí y dejarlo en paz, pero al echar un vistazo al cuerpo de Justin no pudo no recordar aquella maldita noche en el estacionamiento, cuando el joven a su lado se encontraba tendido en el suelo y cubierto de sangre sin saber si iba a lograrlo.

—Si no te abandone en aquel momento, no lo hare ahora —habló con firmeza— Así que cierra la boca y prepárate para ponerte mejor —sin decir más, se levantó y se fue a buscar lo necesario para bajarle la fiebre a ese cabeza dura.

Para cuando Brian volvió con Justin, este se encontraba completamente dormido. Tanto así que ni siquiera sintió cuando fue sacado de la cama y de la casa de Daphne.

—Soñé que estabas vestido de bombero y cuando yo abría la puerta tú decías algo así como: _"vine a regar las flores con mi manguera"_ —fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando después de unas horas despertó.

—Me alegra que hasta en tus sueños sepas darme mis méritos en proporción —Brian se rio con diversión ¿Qué clase de sueños tenia este chico cuando estaba enfermo?

_Y ahí está, Brian Kinney alimentando su infinito ego._ Pensó Justin, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor —¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Cargue tu lindo y apretado culito de la casa de Daphne hasta aquí —Brian agitó la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Gracias, supongo —se levantó de la cama demasiado rápido, casi cayendo de cara en el carísimo piso de madera.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces? —gruñó, atajando al rubio antes de que cayera.

—Tengo que ir al baño —comentó sintiéndose apenado.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte.

—¿Piensas sostenérmela? —preguntó con descaro.

—Puedo hacer más que eso y lo sabes —Era más que una invitación.

—Sí, lo sé —Muy a su pesar esos momento eran parte del pasado.

—Bien, a la cama. Toma esto, te bajara un poco la temperatura y para mañana ya te sentirás mejor —La seriedad en el rostro de Brian era la de un doctor programando un trasplante de corazón en vez de recetar una simple aspirina.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco mejor. Ese siempre había sido el efecto Kinney sobre él.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y las preguntas, Sunshine? Ya te dije cómo te traje aquí -contestó.

—No cómo, sino ¿por qué? —se sentó en la cama, recostando la espalda contra pared.

—Te llame y no contestaste. Luego llame a Daphne y ella me dijo que estabas en su casa —levantó la mano para silenciar a Justin quien se veía más que dispuesto a interrumpirlo— Pensé que estarías donde tu genial novio —el sarcasmo era implícito en su voz- Simplemente me preocupaste, Jus.

Dios, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota para pensar que Ethan podría darle lo que Brian no? Ahora estaba solo, enfermo y siendo cuidado por alguien que no debería ni siquiera darle la hora. Quizás después de todo Michael tenía razón al no quererlo cerca de Brian, cerca de sus vidas.

—Hey ¿Qué sucede? No llores —calmó al chico sollozante en sus brazos.

No sabe en qué momento Brian lo tomó en sus brazos, lo único que supo es que se sentía tan bien que lloró hasta caer dormido.

Cuando Justin despertar a la mañana siguiente se encontró solo en el departamento, sin señales de Brian por ningún parte. Cuando al fin salió de la cama se dirigió a cocina por un vaso de agua.

Justin miró el piso que hace menos de tres meses había llamado hogar. Al parecer Brian aún conservaba algunas de sus pertenencias, como por ejemplo el pantalón de pijama que andaba en ese momento y la camisa que había proclamado como suya cuando Brian había visto una diminuta mancha y la iba a tirar a la basura. Siempre le encantó dormir con esa camisa ya que era como estar envuelto en Brian.

El sonido del elevador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, Sunshine —Brian dejó las bolsas que traía sobre la isla de la cocina, mientras caminaba hacia Justin y ponía su mano sobre la frente del rubio— La fiebre se fue ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias —sonrió con agradecimiento, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué? —arqueó una ceja sin entender.

—Por preocuparte —Claro que pudo haber dicho algo como: _"Por fijarte en mí, por no hacer promesas que no podías cumplir, por hacerme feliz mientras duró",_ pero eso hubiera sido demasiado patético hasta para él.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Justin? —atrajo a Justin al sofá, sentándolo justo a su lado.

—Estoy bien —sonrió sin llegar a media verdad.

—No, no lo estas y tratas de hacerles creer a todos que lo estas, pero realmente te estás cayendo a pedazos —Este Justin era como el de después del ataque, frágil, temeroso, solo y perdido.

—Ethan y yo ya no estamos juntos —suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas en su voz.

Brian pensó en decir el típico lo siento, pero sería casi tan falso como decir que no le dolió la partida de Jus —Si esto es por Ethan... —fue interrumpido por la suave pero firme voz de pintor.

—Es más que solo por él. Es por todo —respiró profundo, tratando de mantener a raya las grietas en su voz— A veces siento que todo sería mejor si mi —Ya que se había dicho en voz alta tuvo deseos de patearse por ser tan idiota y débil. Esas eran cosas de las que nadie tenía que enterarse, menos Brian.

—Justin —Brian sintió que se le helaba la sangre al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su chico.

—Tranquilízate que no soy suicida —comentó al ver la mueca de pánico en la cara de Brian, casi como si se estuviera pensando en salir corriendo y guardar cualquier objeto punzocortante.

—Pero —Brian agregó, sabiendo que siempre había un pero escondido.

—Pero, a veces pienso que todo hubiese sido mejor para todos si no hubiera estado bajo aquella farola esperando a quien ligarme —soltó una risa hueca al recordar aquella grandiosa noche, cuando salió dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

—No te atrevas a hablar por mí —tomó el rostro de Justin con ambas manos, queriendo que viera la sinceridad en su rostro.

—Siempre ando poniendo mis problemas en ti. Soy una molestia —murmuró.

—De acuerdo, detente allí o me veré en la obligación de llamarle a ella —amenazó, soltando el rostro de Justin, no sin antes darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—¿A mi madre? —preguntó extrañado.

—¡Diablos, no! A Debbie —compartió un gesto divertido— No sé lo que esté pasando por esa alocada cabeza tuya, pero tienes que parar con ese tren de pensamientos ¿sabes cómo sería mi vida si no te hubiera conocido?

—Nunca se habrían metido a robar a tu departamento. Mi padre no te habría golpeado, ni mi madre habría pensado que te estabas aprovechabas de mí. Además... —fue silenciado por Brian.

—Se supone que yo tendría que ser el respondiera a esa pregunta, así crearía una atmósfera de reflexión —resopló.

—Lo siento, continúa maestro Kinney —dijo, sintiendo como se rompía la atmosfera de seriedad y melancolía. Maldito efecto Kinney que siempre caía sobre él.

—Continúa siendo un listillo y azotare tu trasero —sonrió con picardía.

—¿No hiciste eso antes? —Claro que lo había hecho antes, en ese mismo sofá.

—Correcto —dijo, sintiendo un tirón en su polla al recordar el momento— Justin eres joven, tienes todo el derecho a estar triste y sentir que el mundo te ha dado de lado. Pero lo que no tienes permitido es decir que mi vida estaría mejor sin ti —atrajo a Justin para que colocará la cabeza sobre su regazo— ¡Diablos! Por ti hubiese tomado ese maldito golpe sin siquiera pensarlo.

—-¿Y por qué harías eso?

—Porque soy bueno con el prójimo —Justin sabía que eso sería lo más cercano a una confesión por parte de Brian Kinney el puto dios de Babylon.

—Lamento si me estoy comporta como toda una reina del drama —suspiró cansado.

—¿Cómo Emmet? Nah, nadie supera a la diva —se burló, peinando el cabello de Justin con los dedos— Sabes, los chicos te extrañan.

—Incluso Michael —bufó. Justin giró su cabeza, colocando su mejilla sobre el bulto de Brian. _Se siente tan cálido,_ pensó.

—No te preocupes por Michael. Sus pelotas se creen ovarios y por eso es tan quisquilloso —dijo Kinney.

—Yo también los extrañó —añadió con nostalgia, dejándose llevar por el rítmico movimientos de los dedos de Brian.

—Ellos siguen siendo tus amigos sin importar cómo termináramos nosotros. Esa es otra razón por la cual no me gusta el matrimonio, no es solo la unión de dos vidas sino lo injusto que termina siendo la separación para sus seres queridos. Malditos egoístas.

—¿Entonces no me odias?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Creí que con Ethan conseguiría lo que contigo no, y en cierta forma tuve razón —giró su cabeza para ver a Brian a la cara— Con el tuve promesas que nunca se cumplieron, pero en cambio tu nunca me ofreciste nada que no pudieras darme.

—¿Ya escribiste tus propósitos de año nuevo? —sonrió para sus adentros al saber que esa relación estaba destinada al inminente fracaso.

Justin miró divertido a Brian por el cambio de tema, pero supone que es por el desagrado que siempre ha tenido por el violinista.

—Tal vez ¿y tú? —se sentía tan bien estar teniendo una charla casual con Brian.

—Sí —contestó seguro de sí mismo. Como siempre.

—Déjame adivinar, propósito número uno, follar a todo Pittsburgh —dijo con seriedad fingida— Aunque sería un propósito muy arriesgado.

—¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó, disfrutando de la presión que ejercía la cabeza de Justin sobre su polla semidura.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando te los folles a todos? —La pregunta del millón de dólares.

—Siempre puedo volver a ti —agregó con una sonrisa marca Kinney, de esas que no sabes si golpearlo o besarlo— ¿Sunshine?

—Lástima que ya no somos nada. Tendrás que buscar otro premio de consolación.

—Quizás tú seas mi propósito número uno —dijo Brian.

—Quizás el mío sea ayudarte a cumplir tu propósito —respondió Justin.

—Mi propósito número dos sería follarte tan duro que tendré que posponer los otros propósitos —La mano de Brian hizo un lento recorrido del pecho del rubio a la cinturilla del pantalón pijama.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esa lista —Justin puede sentir como su cuerpo reacciona ante esos pequeños roces, deseando que la mano ajena avance más abajo.

Brian se colocó encima de Justin, moviendo su mano debajo de la cabeza rubia para poder profundizar el beso. El baile de lenguas era lento y sensual, siendo un augurio lo que estaba por llegar.

—¿Estas bien? —Brian jadeó a centímetros de los labios de su rubio favorito. Por nada del mundo avanzaría si Justin no estaba del todo bien con eso.

—Ahora que estoy contigo todo está mejor. Lamento toda el aura deprimente —comentó apenado, sabiendo que Brian no era fan de las escenas de drama.

—Cuando tu sexy cabecita rubia empiece a maquinar ese tipo de ideas, no dudes ni por un segundo hablar conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —levantó su mano y la coloco al nivel de su corazón.

—Habló en serio, Jus —Brian sabía lo que ese tipo de pensamientos podía causar en su chico.

—Lo prometo —No había duda en su mirada, lo que causo de Brian suspirara de alivio.

—Bien. Ahora quiero que seas un buen chico y te quites esa estorbosa ropa para mí —dijo para empezar el a desnudarse ante la mirada hambrienta del rubio.

—No será malo para mi resfriado —dijo, siguiendo el ejemplo de Brian.

—Ya estas casi curado. Además, no tienes por qué preocuparte que yo te calentare —caminó hacia la cama. Sin la necesidad de voltear, Brian sabía que Justin lo seguía de cerca.

Dejando de lado el juego previo, Brian degustó con la mirada el delgado cuerpo de Justin, tendido en la cama como el aperitivo principal de su apetito sexual. Aunque quizás Justin estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo vio. Ya tendría tiempo para patearle el trasero por ser un idiota descuidado, pero por ahora, tenía que marcar nuevamente su territorio. Sí, Justin era suyo y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie.

Brian fue dejando una estela de besos por el cuerpo del pintor, llegando a entrepierna —Apuesto a que Ethan no te satisfacía como yo —comentó justo antes de engullir el miembro de Justin. Su lengua se paseó gustosa entre las bolas de este.

—Nadie puede hacerme sentir tan bien como tú —dijo con los ojos cerrados, escuchando de fondo el sonido de un cajón siendo abierto y el paquete de un condón siendo rasgado, justo después pudo distinguir el imperdible sonido de la botella del lubricante siendo destapada.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —sonrió con presunción. Se inclinó y tomó nuevamente la boca de Justin.

—Si ya terminaste de inflar tu ego me gustaría que me la metieras —Dios, aun cuando estaba con Ethan, habían noches en las que fantaseaba con sentir a Brian una vez más.

—¿Con esa boca besas a tu mamá? —la pregunta vino acompañada de un dedo invadiendo el estrecho agujero de Jus.

—No, con esta boca te como la polla —gimió al sentir como un tercer dedo se unía a la colada, tocando su próstata y haciéndole ver una lluvia de fuegos artificiales del placer.

—Apunta eso para más tarde —comentó mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de Justin y se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Tomó una de las piernas del rubio y la colocó sobre su hombro para así poder profundizar aún más las estocadas— ¡Argg sí, maldito Jesús! Tan malditamente estrecho.

—¡Brian, AHH! —sollozó de placer, pasando sus uñas por la espalda del moreno.

—¿Quieres más? —jadeó contra el cuello de Justin, dejando una marca lo suficientemente grande como para que todo el maldito mundo sepa que es suyo.

—Sí, más fuerte. Ahh sí, así —atrajo el rostro de Brian para fundirse en un beso demandante de poder. La polla de Brian chocaba sin piedad alguna contra su próstata, quitándole el aliento en cada embestida— Creo que nunca me cansare de esto.

—Más te vale porque nunca encontraras alguien tan bueno como yo —sonrió con descaro.

Justin miró el rostro de Brian, como apretaba los parpados y sus labios se entreabrían con palabras hechas de suspiros, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro a causa del sudor. Era como ver a un puto dios gozando de la vida. En ese momento Justin cerró los ojos y se imaginó a si mismo profesando su amor por Brian mientras este le respondía con una ardiente sonrisa y un "te amo, Justin". Con el susurro de las palabras fantasma en su cerebro, Justin se corrió como no lo había hecho en la vida.

Brian se corrió segundos después cuando sintió que su polla era aprisionada con fuerza en el interior del rubio, con un gutural gemido llenó el condón.

—Feliz año nuevo, Jus —comentó con una gran sonrisa, mientras salía de Justin y se acostaba a su lado, hombro con hombro.

—Feliz año nuevo, Bri —respiró entrecortado. Justin podía sentir como el cuidado de Brian había ayudado a curar su pequeño resfrió, pero sobre todo el podía sentir como esas horas junto al moreno habían calmado su pena y su dolor.

—¿Qué tal si desayunamos algo? —propuso Brian mientras hacia el ademan de ponerse de pie, siendo detenido por Justin.

—¿Qué tal si pasamos al postre? —dijo con pícardia, enredando sus piernas con las de Brian.

—No necesitas preguntar, Sunshine —primero besó la frente del rubio para luego pasar a los labios de este. Solamente se separaron cuando sus pulmones les exigieron un poco de oxígeno.

_Te amo, Jus._ Pensó. Quizás algún día tendría el valor de decírselo sin miedo, pero por ahora ese pequeño secreto se quedaría en el fondo de su mente y corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
